Often event information is provided through various channels such as flyers, billboards, electronic notifications (email, newsletters, etc), print advertisements (magazines, newspaper, etc.), radio or TV announcements. However, there is often no easy way to put the events of interests on our calendars unless one specifically opens a calendar application or physically write it into a paper calendar. Generally, people save the flyer or write down the information and then manually enter the information on their calendar when they arrive home or in the office. Additionally, the event flyers and other forms of notifications may not have all the details that an individual is interested in (e.g., due to the limited size of a billboard) and the individual must then perform another action e.g., visiting a home page or calling a telephone number to get the additional details.
In other cases, a person may be traveling too fast to read all of the information on a billboard. For example, people do not have enough time to carefully read all the information on a billboard when they are driving by a billboard. In addition, a driver cannot write any information down because their hands are on the driving wheel. As a result, various channels for distributing or publishing event information may lose its effectiveness.